Hand of the King
The Hand of the King (or King's Hand) is the most powerful appointed position in the Seven Kingdoms, second only to the King in authority and responsibility. The Hand is the King's closest advisor, appointed and authorized to make decisions on behalf of the King's name. The Hand of the King is the highest-ranking member of the Small Council, and leads meetings of the council as proxy for the king when the monarch is absent. A hand is often used as the symbol of the Hand of the King, such as on the wax seals of letters. Hands of the King often wear a badge of office shaped like a hand, such as a brooch or a gold necklace with a repeated hand design. During the reign of strong and able kings, the Hand is the chief agent for coordinating and carrying out the king's plans. During the reign of weak or ineffectual kings, the Hand is often the real power behind the throne, and the man chiefly responsible for holding the realm together. Such was the case when Lord Tywin Lannister ably served as Hand of the King for twenty years while King Aerys II Targaryen spiraled into insanity, or when Lord Jon Arryn served as Hand of the King for seventeen years under King Robert Baratheon, who while an able soldier was not an able politician or statesman. On several occasions in history, a Grand Maester has also been appointed as Hand of the King, serving in both offices at once."The House of Black and White" The Hand of the King is formally addressed as Lord Hand and resides in the Tower of the Hand at the Red Keep along with his family and household. History Season 1 Following Robert's Rebellion, King Robert Baratheon appointed Lord Jon Arryn as Hand of the King. Seventeen years later, the elderly Lord Arryn dies in King's Landing. King Robert travels north to Winterfell to ask Lord Eddard Stark to replace him. Eddard is reluctant until he receives intelligence from Jon's wife (and his own sister-in-law), Lysa Arryn, that the Lannister family murdered Jon as part of a wider conspiracy. Eddard then accepts Robert's proposal, hoping to learn the truth about Jon's death."Winter is Coming" (Much later, Lysa revealed that she herself poisoned Jon, under the instruction of Petyr Baelish, and then sent the letter falsely accusing House Lannister for the murder.) "First of His Name" On the Kingsroad, Eddard is told that Daenerys Targaryen has married a Dothraki warlord, whose army may pose a potential threat to the realm. King Robert suggests assassinating her, but Eddard dissuades him by noting the moral implications and pointing out that the Dothraki do not have any ships."The Kingsroad" Upon arriving in King's Landing, Eddard takes up his role as King's Hand by chairing meetings of the small council. He learns that, despite Jon Arryn's prudence, Robert has put the realm more than six million gold crowns in debt."Lord Snow" Eddard also hears reports that the City Watch is struggling to control the influx of visitors to witness the king's tournament in honor of Eddard's appointment."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" When King Robert announces that Daenerys is pregnant and must now die, Eddard argues against the decision. When Robert orders it done anyway, Eddard resigns the Handship."The Wolf and the Lion" After being injured in an altercation with Ser Jaime Lannister, Eddard is reinstated by Robert on the condition he makes peace with the Lannisters. He agrees, but then learns that the Lannister bannerman Gregor Clegane has been burning farms in the Riverlands. He sends Ser Beric Dondarrion and a hundred men to arrest Ser Gregor and orders that Lord Tywin Lannister present himself in King's Landing to answer for the actions of his bannerman. The other members of the small council consider this act rash."A Golden Crown" As well as Hand of the King, Lord Eddard is appointed Regent and Protector of the Realm by the dying King Robert after the latter's wounding by a boar. However, Eddard is stripped of this position by order of Queen Cersei Lannister and the newly-raised King Joffrey Baratheon when he tries to expose the truth of Joffrey's birth."You Win or You Die" King Joffrey then names Lord Tywin Lannister, his grandfather and former Hand of the King to the Mad King twenty years earlier, as his new Hand."The Pointy End" However, Tywin is too busy fighting the Stark army under Robb Stark in the Riverlands, so sends his son Tyrion to act in his stead. Furious at Cersei's incompetence in allowing Joffrey to execute Eddard Stark, Tywin orders Tyrion to take the situation in the capital in hand and if necessary to mount heads on spikes."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Upon Tyrion's arrival at King's Landing, his sister disputes his appointment as Acting Hand, but is forced to accept it."The North Remembers" Tyrion sets about putting affairs in order. He strips Lord Janos Slynt of his lands and titles and exiles him to the Wall, replacing him as Commander of the City Watch with Bronn."The Night Lands" Tyrion then exposes Grand Maester Pycelle as being in Cersei's pocket and strips him of his position on the small council. He also forges an alliance with House Martell of Dorne by pledging Princess Myrcella Baratheon to their youngest son in marriage, to Cersei's fury. Tyrion also sends Lord Petyr Baelish to the Stormlands to treat with Renly Baratheon and make a secret offer to Catelyn Stark, that Tyrion will release Sansa and Arya (whom he does not hold) to her in return for Jaime Lannister's release."What is Dead May Never Die" Tyrion also attempts to restrain Joffrey's cruelty by being kind to Sansa and attempting to distract Joffrey with two prostitutes. The plan backfires when Joffrey abuses the girls to send a message to Tyrion. However, Tyrion succeeds in blackmailing his cousin Lancel into betraying Cersei and feeding him intelligence about her actions."Garden of Bones" Tyrion attempts to mend fences with Cersei and work with her in preparing the city for Stannis Baratheon's attack. However, Cersei refuses to talk to Tyrion, even for the city's defense, insisting that Joffrey will handle it personally. Tyrion learns from Lancel that Joffrey's plan is to use wildfire to defend the city. Tyrion heads off the plan - which could burn down the city by accident - by recruiting Wisdom Hallyne of the Alchemists' Guild to his cause. Tyrion believes that he is doing a good job as Hand, but is shocked when he sees a street protest where he is named a 'demon monkey' and blamed for Joffrey's excesses."The Ghost of Harrenhal" House Martell accept Tyrion's offer of an alliance and Myrcella leaves the city for Dorne. However, after waving her off the royal party is attacked on the streets of King's Landing by the smallfolk of the city, who are starting to starve as food supplies to the city are interrupted by the war. Joffrey fans the flames of the riot by ordering his soldiers to kill the rioters. Tyrion, furious, slaps Joffrey and attempts to restore order."The Old Gods and the New" While sailing to attack Kings Landing in the Battle of the Blackwater, Stannis Baratheon tells Ser Davos Seaworth that should they succeed in taking the city and overthrowing Joffrey, he intends to name Davos as his Hand of the King."The Prince of Winterfell" Tyrion oversees the defense of King's Landing during the Battle of the Blackwater, using a wildfire trap to destroy a significant portion of the enemy's forces. After the tide of battle turns in favor of Stannis Baratheon and morale runs low, Tyrion personally leads the city defenders into battle."Blackwater" Tyrion is stripped of his power after Tywin Lannister arrives at King's Landing, relieving Tyrion from his position as acting Hand. In a ceremony in which King Joffrey declares him Savior of the City, Lord Tywin is also proclaimed as Hand of the King. Varys notes to Tyrion that he will not be credited for his actions as Hand, but notes that those who are aware of his role are grateful for it."Valar Morghulis" Season 3 Tywin Lannister, having resumed his position as Hand of the King, holds a new Small Council meeting. To emphasize his dominance, Tywin has the location of the meeting moved to a new chamber, located just outside of his own, in the Tower of the Hand."Walk of Punishment" After his release from prison, Davos Seaworth was named Hand of the King for King Stannis Baratheon. Season 4 After Joffrey is slain by Petyr Baelish and Olenna Tyrell, his younger brother and heir, Tommen Baratheon, becomes the new King and names Tywin as his Hand. Shortly afterwards, Tywin is killed by Tyrion, leaving the position vacant. Season 5 During the first session of the Small Council since Tywin's death, Cersei assumes control until her son, King Tommen, appoints a new Hand of the King once he comes of age. Both Lord Mace Tyrell and Grand Maester Pycelle attempt to convince Cersei to name them acting Hand until Tommen appoints his own but she rebuffs them both..The House of Black and White After Cersei's arrest by the High Sparrow, Grand Maester Pycelle sent word to Casterly Rock and offered the position of Hand of the King to Ser Kevan Lannister, Tywin Lannister's younger brother and Cersei's uncle. Kevan promptly returns to the capital to take up the affairs of the realm.''Hardhome'' With the death of Stannis Baratheon and the end of his claim to the Iron Throne during the Battle of Winterfell, Davos's position as Hand can no longer be considered valid.''Mother's Mercy'' Season 6 Kevan Lannister continues in the role of Hand of the King until Cersei destroys the Great Sept of Baelor with him in it. King Tommen commits suicide by jumping from the Red Keep. After Cersei proclaims herself Queen, Qyburn, wearing the Hand brooch, crowns her as Queen of the Andals and the First Men and Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. In the newly-christened Bay of Dragons, Queen Daenerys Targaryen appoints Tyrion Lannister as her Hand of the Queen, as her fleet departs to invade Westeros and conquer the Iron Throne. Known Hands of the King Targaryen Dynasty Baratheon Dynasty Despite the offers of both Master of Coin Mace Tyrell and Grand Maester Pycelle to serve provisionally as Hand of the King until Tommen is old enough to name his own, after Tywin's death Queen Mother Cersei simply leaves the office vacant - functionally assuming the office's powers, even sitting in the Hand's chair at the head of Small Council meetings. When Cersei is arrested by the High Sparrow, Grand Maester Pycelle summons Ser Kevan Lannister to take the seat of Hand of the King. Lannister Dynasty Hand of the King to rival claimants Baratheon Dynasty Targaryen Dynasty In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the position of "Hand of the King" is generally comparable to the roles of Prime Minister, Lord Chancellor, and similar offices in real-life medieval monarchies. The Hand's badge of office always includes the design of a hand, though each Hand is free to develop his own specific symbol. The TV series vaguely implies that the official symbol is a brooch with a hand on it, though this might have just been Jon Arryn's personal Hand symbol, and Ned Stark simply reused it without bothering to design his own. In both the books and TV series, Tyrion Lannister also wore a gold necklace made of interlocking hands linked into a chain – in the books, this is the necklace that Shae is wearing upon her death. Hands after Ned Stark in the TV series apparently just picked up the Hand brooch from each previous Hand (that, and the TV series already made the prop, and it's a familiar visual designator for the audience). A popular saying is, "What the King dreams, the Hand builds," but among the smallfolk and particularly during the reign of inept and weak kings, a less polite saying is, "The King eats, and the Hand takes the shit." The Hand of the King is often the one who has to clean up after the mess caused by inept kings. The TV series slightly changed this, to "The King shits, and the Hand wipes." The events of the story are set in motion by the death of the Hand of the King, Lord Jon Arryn, apparently from natural causes. King Robert Baratheon travels to Winterfell and asks Lord Eddard Stark to replace Jon. Eddard is doubtful, not wishing to travel far from his homeland and his family, but eventually agrees when an anonymous message claims that Jon Arryn was murdered. Eddard decides to agree to the King's offer so he can investigate and determine the truth of what has happened and if it poses a danger to Robert or the realm. Hands, past and present Under Aegon I Targaryen, the Conqueror: *'Lord Orys Baratheon', the first Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and rumored to be Aegon's own bastard half-brother. The title of hand derives its name from Aegon's description of Orys as “ ...My shield, my stalwart, my strong right hand.” * Lord Edmyn Tully, '''the first Lord Paramount of the Trident, he was one of the first lords of Westeros to swear fealty to Aegon during the Conquest. Rewarded for his loyalty with the rule of the Riverlands, Edmyn served Aegon as Hand for two years before resigning and returning to Riverrun. * '''Ser Osmund Strong, '''a knight of House Strong, he served as Hand after Edmyn Tully's resignation and oversaw the construction of the wall around King's Landing. '''Under Aenys I Targaryen, eldest son of Aegon I: * Lord Alyn Stokeworth, '''appointed Hand by the new King upon his ascension to the throne. He fought to put down the rebellion of the alledged grandson of Harren the Black, Red Harren, in the Riverlands. Killed in battle. * '''Prince Maegor Targaryen, younger son of Aegon I. In gratitude for putting down another rebellion at The Eyrie, Aenys made his brother the new Hand of the King. This ultimately led to the vigorous and ruthless Maegor being the real power behind the throne, leading the charge against those who had rebelled against his brother. Removed from the Handship when his marriage to Alys Harroway angered the Faith and Aenys tried to appease them by removing his brother from court. * Septon Murmison, '''appointed Hand to appease the Faith after Maegor's scandal, Murmison nevertheless also angered the Faith when he joined in marriage Aenys's children, Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaena. Expelled from the Faith, he could do little as the lords and knights of the realm rose up under the banner of the Seven. '''Under Maegor I Targaryen, the Cruel: * Lord Lucas Harroway, the King's goodfather, he was appointed Hand upon Maegor's ascension. However, when his daughter failed to deliver a healthy child to the King, he was executed along with the rest of his family. * Lord Edwell Celtigar, appointed Hand after the execution of Lord Harroway. Under Jaehaerys I Targaryen, the Old King: * Lord Robar Baratheon, '''the grandson of Orys Baratheon, he was the first to openly declare for Prince Jaehaerys's claim against that of his uncle, Maegor. Appointed Lord Protector of the Realm and Hand of the King upon Jaehaerys's ascension to the throne, Rober shared the rule of the realm with Dowager Queen Alyssa, who he married a year later. * '''Septon Barth, the King's closest friend and an unconventional septon, he helped Jaehaerys rule the Kingdoms for near forty years. Died in office. * Ser Ryam Redwyne, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, he was a brilliant warrior but a poor Hand and quickly left the office. * Prince Baelon Targaryen, '''the Old King's second son and Prince of Dragonstone after the death of his older brother Aemon, Baelon's tenure as the Hand of the King is remembered fondly. Died in office. * '''Ser Otto Hightower, the younger brother of Lord Hightower of Oldtown, Ser Otto was a learned man who effectively ruled the Seven Kingdoms during the last years of the Old King's rule. Under Viserys I Targaryen, the Young King: * Ser Otto Hightower, '''reappointed to his office by King Viserys. His daughter Alicent later married the King and gave his three sons. Ser Otto was relieved of his office when he insisted that his grandson Aegon should inherit the Iron Throne instead of Viserys's eldest child Rhaenyra. * '''Lord Lyonel Strong, the Lord of Harrenhal, he served after the departure of Otto Hightower until his death in office due to a fire at Harrenhal. * Ser Otto Hightower, returned to the office after King Viserys dissmissed his brother Prince Daemon and his daughter Rhaenyra as the wrong choices. Under Aegon II Targaryen: ''' * '''Ser Otto Hightower, '''one of the conspirators who placed Aegon on the throne at the death of his father instead of his sister, Otto was reappointed Hand of the King. However, his attempts to conduct careful plans to build up alliances against Rhaenyra's camp led to his dissmissal from office. * '''Ser Criston Cole, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, he had a more military-minded approach to the war against Rhaenyra. Died in battle whilst in office. Under Aegon III Targaryen, the Broken King: * Lord Cregan Stark, Lord of Winterfell, he was appointed Hand of the King after the arrest of the supposed poisoners of King Aegon II. Presided over the trials and executions of said traitors before resigning the following day. * Ser Tyland Lannister, served for two years ably before dying of a winter chill while in office. * Lord Unwin Peake, became Hand after the death of Ser Tyland. Appointed several of his friends and family to high offices, tried his best to weaken the other regents and desperately tried to wed his daughter to King Aegon. When he opposed the King's decision to marry Daenaera Velaryon, cousin to his rival Lord Alyn Velaryon, his advice was ignored and he resigned in protest, believing that he would be called back because he was indispensable to the rule of the Realm. However, the regents accepted his resignation. * Lord Thaddeus Rowan, appointed the Hand after Lord Peake's resignation. Removed from office when he was falsely implicated in the illict affairs of the Rogare Bank. Arrested and tortured for information. * Ser Marston Waters, led the witch hunt against all those implicated in the Rogare Bank's dealings, including Larra Rogare, the wife of Prince Viserys, and her brothers. However, the king and his brother refused to give up Larra and were besieged in Maegor's Holdfast for eighteen days. Ser Marston later turned his cloak and fulfilled his king's command to find those responsible for implicating the Rogares and his predecessor, Lord Rowan. Killed in office by his sworn brother, Ser Mervyn Flowers. * Grand Maester Munkun, appointed as acting Hand of the King after the end of the Rogare conspiracy until new regents and a new Hand was appointed. * Lord Torrhen Manderly, the last Hand of the regency, he was relieved of his office when Aegon III dissmissed his regents and begun his personal rule. * Prince Viserys Targaryen, '''served as Hand during the last years of his brother's rule. Suggested to Aegon that he bring nine mages from Essos to try and resurrect the dragons. '''Under Daeron I Targaryen, the Young Dragon: * Prince Viserys Targaryen, '''continued as Hand after the death of his brother and the ascension of his nephew. Widely seen as having been the one to truly rule the Seven Kingdoms while Daeron tried to conquer Dorne. '''Under Baelor I Targaryen, the Blessed King: * Prince Viserys Targaryen, continued as Hand after the death of Daeron in Dorne. The true power behind the throne yet again, he was said to govern while his nephew prayed. The embarrsements Baelor caused the realm in the form of his appointements to High Septon (a man who couldn't read a sermon and a boy of eight) and their deaths led to the smallfolk believing that Viserys had poisoned them. He was also accused of having poisoned Baelor himself to end his madness and ascend to the throne. Under Daeron II Targaryen, the Good King: * Prince Baelor 'Breakspear' Targaryen, '''appointed Hand by his father after serving with distinction during the Blackfyre Rebellion. He is remembered as a great man and a good Hand. Killed in office during a Trial by Seven by his own brother Prince Maekar. '''Under Aerys I Targaryen: * Ser Brynden 'Bloodraven' Rivers, '''made Hand and king in all but name during his nephew's rule. Having previously served on the Small Council, he had built an important network of spies in all Seven Kingdoms. His abilities as spymaster and a warrior allowed him to deal with the remaining threat of the Blackfyres. Accused by many of having killed Daeron the Good during the Great Spring Sickness. '''Under Maekar I Targaryen: * Ser Brynden 'Bloodraven' Rivers, '''continued as Hand after the death of Aerys. After the King's death, he elected to call a Great Council to debat the matter of succession. Crushed another attempted Blackfyre Rebellion by murdering Aenys Blackfyre. '''Under Aegon V Targaryen: * Ser Brynden 'Bloodraven' Rivers, '''arrested upon the King's ascension for the murder of Aenys Blackfyre. '''Under Aerys II Targaryen, the Mad King: * Lord Tywin Lannister, the King's Hand for twenty years, resigned after King Aerys snubbed the idea of a marriage between his son Rhaegar and Tywin's daughter Cersei. Tywin's resignation caused Aerys to spiral even further into the heights of paranoia and insanity. Following Tywin's resignation, Aerys appointed four new Hands in rapid succession, the last three within the space of a year during Robert's Rebellion. * Lord Owen Merryweather, served as Hand for the brief few years between Tywin's resignation and the beginning of Robert's Rebellion. An amiable sycophant, he failed to take any action during the early days of the rebellion, which allowed Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon to successfully flee to their holdings and raise their armies in open warfare. For this blunder, Aerys had him exiled and his lands seized. * Lord Jon Connington, served as Hand for King Aerys II. He was appointed after Merryweather's exile because he was a close friend of Prince Rhaegar and Aerys wanted a young, vigorous and skilled warrior to match Robert. Aerys exiled him after being defeated at the Battle of the Bells during Robert's Rebellion. It is rumored that he drank himself to death. * Lord Qarlton Chelsted, executed for treason. Chelsted only briefly served as Hand between the Battle of the Bells and two weeks before the Sack of King's Landing. Aerys ordered Chelsted executed because he tried to dissuade the Mad King of his diabolic plan to destroy the whole city by wildfire, and resigned his position in protest when he realized Aerys wouldn't back down. People who weren't in the capital at the time often forget that Chelsted and his successor Rossart were ever Hands. * Lord Rossart, a Wisdom of the Alchemists' Guild. He was Hand for less than a fortnight, before he was killed by Jaime Lannister during the Sack of King's Landing. Under Robert Baratheon, the Usurper: * Lord Jon Arryn, for King Robert. Served as Hand for most of the seventeen years of Robert's reign. Lord Arryn was said to be essentially the one man really holding the realm together while Robert drank, ate, and whored. * Lord Eddard Stark, for King Robert Baratheon. Served briefly during the final months of Robert's reign. Under Joffrey Baratheon: * Lord Tyrion Lannister, serving as Acting Hand of the King in place of his father Tywin Lannister. * Lord Tywin Lannister, relieved Tyrion Lannister from his post as Acting Hand of the King after the Battle of the Blackwater. Under Tommen Baratheon: * Lord Tywin Lannister, continued his role as Hand of the King for Tommen after Joffrey's death at the Purple Wedding. * Ser Harys Swyft, specifically picked by Cersei because he is weak-willed and will do as she bids (Jaime Lannister considers Ser Harys a "toad") and, as Kevan Lannister's father in law, he would also be a hostage for her uncle's good behavior. Cersei later demoted him to Lord Treasurer. * Orton Merryweather, another of the lickspittles Cersei appointed to Tommen's small council. He and his wife Taena fled the capital after Cersei's arrest. * Ser Kevan Lannister, following Cersei's imprisonment, Pycelle recalled Ser Kevan to King's Landing and he was appointed Hand. During the brief period in which Renly Baratheon rebelled and laid claimed to the Iron Throne he named Lord Mace Tyrell - father of his new wife Margaery and his lover Ser Loras - as his Hand of the King. The TV series made no mention of Mace's appointment. While Daenerys rules Meereen, she does not appoint anyone as her Hand. Following her departure, her loyalists form a ruling council to oversee Meereen till she returns, and Ser Barristan Selmy is appointed to be the Queen's Hand. Selmy is reluctant to accept that office, perhaps because it was not Daenerys who appointed him, but he officiates as the Hand because he knows someone must take charge under the current circumstances - the city is surrounded by enemies. Neither Robb Stark of The North nor Balon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands appoint their own "Hand of the King" because they are each fighting to secede their respective regions and set them up as independent kingdoms, both of which had no traditional office of a "Hand of the King" as it is particular to the government of the Iron Throne itself. In the books, Stannis Baratheon names Davos Seaworth his new Hand of the King after his release from the dungeons of Dragonstone, after it is discovered that his current Hand, Alester Florent (uncle of his own wife Selyse Florent) was trying to negotiate a surrender to the Lannisters after the defeat of Stannis' army at the Battle of the Blackwater. Alester wrote a letter he planned to send to Lord Tywin - without Stannis' knowledge or consent - offering peace and suggesting that Stannis would give up his claim to the Iron Throne, swear fealty to Joffrey, and take back his denouncement of Joffrey's parentage, but would remain Lord of Dragonstone and Storm's End, and that the Florents would get their castle, Brightwater Keep, back. In addition, he offered Shireen's hand in marriage to Tommen Baratheon. Alester had no intention of treason, but innocently felt he was doing what was best for Stannis, because these were the best terms he could hope for after his loss at the Blackwater. However, Stannis was unwilling to even negotiate with his enemies, but offering to marry off his only child to the Lannisters was an even greater insult - particularly given that he considers Tommen to be an abomination borne of incest. Alester is thrown in the dungeon as well and during his brief time as Davos' cellmate explains what transpired. Although Alester acted of folly and had no malicious intent, Stannis - harsh in his judgment as ever - believes that Alester feigned loyalty while acting against him, while Davos out of earnest loyalty told him hard truths he didn't want to hear, so he releases Davos and promotes him to be his new Hand of the King - to the consternation of some of his other remaining bannermen from more prestigious noble Houses. In the TV series, during the episode "Blackwater" Stannis says he intends to name Davos as his Hand after they win the battle, but they lose the battle, Davos is lost at sea, and when he returns he quarrels with Melisandre and is thrown in the dungeon. Thus there was never a point when he could have actively assumed the office. However, in the Season 3 finale "Mhysa", after Davos is released from the dungeon he starts reading through letters the castle has received (despite his difficulty from only recently learning how to read), and tells Shireen that he has to do this drudgery now that he is her father's Hand "again" - which doesn't match the previous order of events in the TV series, in which Stannis intended to name Davos his Hand but never had the chance before. It's possible Davos was just speaking loosely about Stannis' earlier intent to promote him, generally referring to being back in her father's service now that he's out of the dungeon. Either way, Davos is Stannis's Hand after he is released from Dragonstone's dungeons. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Hand des Königs es:Mano del Rey fr:Main du Roi ru:Десница zh:国王之手 Category:Titles Category:Small council Category:Featured Articles Category:Hand of the King